<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King Kay of Lilith's Court by RosieSweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449633">King Kay of Lilith's Court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSweets/pseuds/RosieSweets'>RosieSweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSweets/pseuds/RosieSweets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King Kay of Lilith's Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King of Passion, King of Love<br/>And everything intimate<br/>Under the Stars above<br/>Kay, King of Ardor and Vice<br/>And the Pleasures that do flow<br/>Betwixt the thighs and out of the soul<br/>Loneliness moved him from his cushioned throne<br/>Finding love in one reaching for the sun<br/>Adrastea, A Siren among Demons and Gods<br/>So full of Hedonism, That Daughter of Naamah<br/>To Fly, Challenge, and Laugh with Him<br/>He saw her, his equal, His Own Nirvana<br/>But recklessness was Her Hymn<br/>And that discordant nature was Her End<br/>Yet the King followed across time<br/>To see her shine, see her slain<br/>He reached out, Life and Life again<br/>But she knew him not<br/>Agony was his, yet still, he fought<br/>To reunited with his Fallen Angel<br/>Reincarnations so volatile, so wild<br/>He lost her, again and again to the cycle of death<br/>So when He heard Her Call, that familiar Siren Song<br/>Hermes himself would have applauded his Haste<br/>The fear in her mind, the longing in her heart<br/>He felt them both and yearned for Her<br/>She was entwined in the filth of human oppression<br/>He would set her Free, despite Her apprehension<br/>But He would not be kept waiting any longer<br/>His lust did fuel him to feed and fill her<br/>With love and his desire to be one<br/>He did grant to her a son<br/>Yet his lover did stray<br/>Such agony gave by his beloved amnesiac<br/>She needed to remember<br/>She was His and He was Hers<br/>With trembling of thighs and white knuckles<br/>Over and Over His passion was shown<br/>King Kay did leave her high and sweat-slick<br/>With a million hands, tongues, and fingers all his own<br/>He would never harm her, Not her<br/>Seeing all the pain already suffered from the Earth<br/>His wrath claimed her abusers, despite her whim<br/>The two perfectly matched in Stubborn Tendency<br/>So alike but so different, so sure of their righteous action<br/>Arguments were heated and each tried to claim dominance<br/>Her Oceans of Rage, Quenched his Thirst for Passion<br/>The Roots of his Patience drank with no real Consequence<br/>And when her storms settled, and her seas calmed<br/>He stood by her steadfast as a mountain<br/>Stoic and steadfast as the foundations of the earth<br/>With Patience and Honesty, Their Love did Abide<br/>And He would protect her and their children<br/>Their darling Son filled them with pride<br/>As did their treasured daughter after him<br/>He would ask for many more kids<br/>For in them he would see bits of her in them<br/>It never failed to bring a smile to his lips<br/>He treasured his family more than gold and gems<br/>Over silver and riches, over all things holy<br/>He loved them more than words could say<br/>He was no longer desolate or lonely<br/>Not that he was starved for a fling<br/>His Angel, His Children, they were everything<br/>To Kay, The Starskinned Incubus King</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>